


Best Use For Rainy Days

by Alfer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla spend the day in bed, just how Carmilla likes it. Fluffy porn with feelings, that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Use For Rainy Days

In bed with Laura on top of her, kissing her as if nothing else in the world matters, has to be one of Carmilla’s favorite places to be. Her arms wrapped around her tiny girlfriend, one leg bent up and nestled between her legs, feeling exactly how much Laura wants her, moving her hands to her hips, guiding them in a steady rhythm as both their moans and sighs became louder and more desperate. Laura has one of her hands working at Carmilla’s clit, skilled fingers building her pleasure with almost single minded focus, only broken by their kisses. Her other hand is holding Carmilla’s cheek, caressing her jaw, before moving lower.

 

Carmilla gasps when Laura’s hand reaches her breast, squeezing playfully, a smile on her lips as she watches Carmilla intently. She takes her sweet time, still making slow circling movements at her clit, lightly biting and kissing her way down her neck and collarbone, before taking one of her nipples into her mouth.  She knows what she’s doing, and Carmilla is already embarrassingly close. A whine breaks from the vampire’s lips as her girlfriend’s teeth lightly graze a hard nipple, at the same time her fingers start teasing her entrance. Her voice breaks when she asks. “Please Laura, I need you.”

 

Laura complies, entering her with two fingers while her thumb circled her clit. Carmilla’s hand flew to her girlfriend’s hair, pulling her up for another deep kiss. Laura kisses her back with equal fervor, before moving her lips to Carmilla’s ear, lightly biting her earlobe before whispering how much she loved her, how much she wanted her. Carmilla came with Laura’s name on her lips, pulling the girl back for another kiss. Laura carefully took her fingers out of Carmilla, before licking them clean and kissing her again, Carmilla humming low in her throat at the taste of herself on Laura’s lips.

 

They rested for a bit, Carmilla nuzzling Laura’s cheek with her own, just enjoying the closeness of the moment. Carmilla took a deep breath, smelling Laura’s arousal, as well as the scent that was just her, and always brought comfort to the vampire. She grinned, flipping them over and starting to slowly grind against the other girl. “Do you have any idea how good you smell? What it does to me, knowing this,” Her hand swiftly went down, fingers running through wet folds. “Is because of me?” Her mouth against Laura’s neck, she could feel as well as hear the moans her words were causing.

 

It didn’t take long for her to discover Laura responded very well to her voice during sex, that a little bit of dirty talk or praising went a long way with her. Carmilla used it every possible opportunity she had (including out of the bedroom, which was far too amusing for the vampire). She gave Laura’s neck, collarbone and breasts the same treatment hers had received, leaving a trail of hickeys and love bites in her way. The fact they would stay there on her skin, for all to see, made the animal inside Carmilla purr with pride. She kept going down, paying special attention to Laura’s abs, enjoying the breathless gasps and whines coming from the human, before finally getting to where Laura needed her most.

 

She looked up at her girlfriend from between her legs, Laura looking at her like she was the only thing left in the world, one of her hands already tangled in dark hair. All Carmilla could do was grin back at her, surging up for another kiss, before going back and throwing Laura’s legs over her shoulders. The hand that had been wondering around her body, just avoiding those perfect breasts, finally getting to one, taking a pebbled nipple between skilled fingers. The hand that had been lightly running through her girlfriend’s slit now holding one of her tights. Carmilla’s mouth sucked bruises along Laura’s hips, before doing the same to her inner thighs.

 

Laura’s moans where getting higher and louder each moment that passed, her hand pulling a bit at Carmilla’s hair to get her where she needed, her other hand moving down and taking Carmilla’s, intertwining their fingers.  Her voice was ragged when she spoke “Carm, Carm I need…” and broke into a long groan the moment Carmilla’s tongue finally touched her slit, licking from her entrance up to her clit, sucking on it in a more forceful manner than she expected. A mantra of Carmilla’s name, mixed with moans, was falling from Laura’s lips, and it was the most beautiful music Carmilla had ever heard.

 

She knew what she was doing too. Laura was getting closer and closer to her climax, a graze of Carmilla’s fangs against her clit sending her over the edge. Laura’s back arched, her hand tightened on the dark hair she was holding, and her screams could probably be heard by their neighbors. Carmilla did not give her a moment to recover. Moving her tongue inside her, tasting Laura’s pleasure, as the hand that had been on her breast went to her clit, rubbing at it. She could already feel the second orgasm coming up, Laura was always so responsive. She came again, just as loud, and again Carmilla did not let up. She would never get enough of Laura’s taste.

 

Around round five or six Laura pulled her up, her legs quivering around Carmilla’s hips as she settled her weight on top of her girlfriend. “Enough Carm, I don’t think I can come again,” Laura’s voice was scratchy by now, her body covered in a layer of sweat, tired and sated. Carmilla pressed her face against her neck, taking in her scent again. “I’m sure we could get a few more out, Cupcake,” She purred happily, and not with a small amount of smug pride. “Oh shush you,” Laura’s hand swatted at her arm, causing the vampire to chuckle.

 

Outside, the light rain that had been coming down was now a heavy downpour, luckily without thunder and lightning accompanying it. Laura moved her head to look at their window, sighing heavily. “Guess we’re not getting out of this room today,” Her hand was running up and down Carmilla’s back, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “Oh no, what a shame,” The sarcasm dripping from those words had to be a record breaker, even for herself.

 

Laura smiled at her, eyelids already half-closed. “Hmm, there are worse places to be, than cuddling with your girlfriend in a rainy afternoon,” Her sleepy voice trailed off. Carmilla got up for a moment, retrieved the blankets that had been thrown out of the bed, covering them both before holding Laura to her. Her head came to rest against Laura’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. She would only say so in the middle of the night, safe in the darkness and in Laura’s embrace, but she was sure that precious heartbeat echoed in her own chest now.

 

“Wouldn’t be anyplace else, love,” She kissed the skin right above Laura’s heart, the human tangling their legs together, and her hands resting around Carmilla’s back. She was asleep in seconds. Carmilla stayed awake for a few more minutes, just listening to her breath, before surrendering to a dreamless, restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut guys, any comments and tips are very much welcome. Shout out to melime for giving this a read before I posted.


End file.
